A Simple Gesture
by narutopowerman
Summary: For a year, Logan had these strange feelings for Carlos. He doesn't know what to do, until Kendall comes along. I suck at summaries.


**Author's Note: **Hey guys. This is my first story, so yay for that. Enjoy!

**Pairings:** Logan/Carlos

**A Simple Gesture**

**Logan POV**

Its been over 5 months since we got to LA and got along the huge rollercoaster I call "Big Time Rush". We've gotten a lot done with the band. Big Time Rush has gotten an album released, produced music videos, finished a concert tour, and made a huge fan base. We made it big time. (No pun intended)

Katie and Mrs. Knight are back in Minnesota to visit some relatives, which leave Kendall and I in charge since we are the most responsible of the group. Kendall decided to go to Palmwoods Park, and James went to the pool. Carlos and I decided to stay in the apartment. He was in the living room playing video games, while I just stayed in the bedroom Carlos and I shared.

I was really deep in thought. '_Why do I have feelings for him? Its not right, but whatever I do, it doesnt work. Ive tried not to hang out with him, get my mind on something else, and dating Camille to forget about these feelings. None of them worked. What do I do now? Why Carlos? Why me?'_ I couldnt shake these feelings I have for this boy. Its been over a year now. I was going to tell Carlos when we were in Minnesota, but a lot of things changed since we moved to LA. Now it became even harder and harder everyday as I held everything in. Within the course of the year, Ive been able to hide these feelings. Only one person has found out my secret. It was Kendall. He was able to squeeze it out of me. I was curious to see how much information he knew about us. I just sat there and kept on thinking the rest of the day.

**2 Hours Later**

**Kendall POV**

I decided to come back my apartment since I had nothing else to do. As soon as I walked in, I see Carlos in the living room watching TV, so I decided to join him. It took me a second to realize he was crying. He had crocodile tears in his eyes.

"Carlos, what's wrong?"

"L-logie hates me!"

"Whoa, slow down there! Logan doesnt hate you. What made you believe that?"

"He's been avoiding me! I w-wanted to spend more time with him, but h-he just leaves me. He hates me!"

"Carlos, you know that Logan really cares about you. Hes just got a lot in his mind."

"But I cant j-just not talk to him. I want t-to talk to him. I need to tell him s-something."

"What is it? You can tell me. Im one of your best friends."

"I-I love L-logan."

"Really?"

"Y-yes, but I cant tell him that since hes been avoiding me. I really want to tell him I love him."

I knew what I had to do. I needed to get these two together before they decide to kill themselves out of depression. They both love each other, but they dont know about each other. "I'll get him for you. You guys need to talk about this."

"You really get L-logie for me?"

"Of course, I know more than you think."

I went to Logans room to resolve this situation. Its time to get this two together!

**Logan POV**

I couldnt take it anymore. I need to tell him know. It really hurts that I couldnt tell him how I felt. Its time to get this over with. I was about to go, but Kendall blocked me.

"You need to talk to Carlos!"

"I need to talk to Carlos!"

We both screamed simultaneously, and went downstairs. When we got to the living room, Carlos was crying. Kendall left so we can have some privacy.

"Carlos, I need to tell you something."

"I do too, but I want to show Logie."

"Show me wha-"

I was suddenly cut off by something on my lips. I realized that Carlos lips were on mine, his soft sweet lips. The kiss was passionate, and lasted for a few minutes until we had to let go to for oxygen. We couldnt speak until I asked, "Does this mean you love me?"

"Yes, I love you."

"For how long?"

"Since we can to LA, you?"

"A year ago."

"Really?"

"Really."

I cupped his chin to get him close to another kiss when James came in to the door.

"Hey guys I-what the?"

Thank God that Kendall came in and pulled him out of the apartment, but not before he mouthed, "Have fun." He winked.

I blushed as he and James left.

We stayed for the rest of the night. We talked and kissed over and over again. Who knew that one simple gesture changed our relationship for the best.

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for reading my story. Remember, this is my first, so if you guys can just leave good reviews, or tips to help me in my stories, that would be awesome! Have an awesome day!

**_:) Narutopowerman (:_**


End file.
